Stuck in the Friend Zone
by xowinterbellsxo
Summary: Bright likes Fine ever since they were little. Fine only sees Bright as her brother and her best friend. Bright is always stuck in the friend zone, which is really hard to get out of, if your love interest is very naive. However, one little white lie changes Bright from Fine's best friend to her fake boyfriend. Will this lie become reality? Brine with minor Shein
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bright's POV

When I was 5 years old, I met a fiery-haired girl named Fine. I still remember the day I met her. I was being teased for having "girly" hobbies and being a gentleman. Only she stood up for me. From that day on I made a promise that I would always protect her. I seemed like her brother, well at least to other people. Deep in my heart, I developed a feeling that's stronger than a sibling love. I wanted to be with her, her one and only. However, she only sees me as her brother and best friend. Until one day...

"I'm sorry, Fine..." her sister, Rein, said to her. I could see the hurt in Fine's eyes as she stared at her sister holding hands with her crush. "I know you like Shade, and I'm really sorry but I can't help it...I love him."

"It's ok." I heard Fine stutter. "I should have realized your feelings instead of focusing on my own personal, selfish feelings."

"Don't say that." Rein comforted. "You liked him first, and you need to feel what you feel. If you can't accept it then we'll break up."

"W-wait what?" questioned Shade as Rein glared at him.

"No, you don't have to because I already have a boyfriend." I heard Fine lie. She grabbed my hand and said, "This is my boyfriend, Bright Diamond."

Never have I thought that this little white lie would change my relationship with her forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**It's the weekend! So I decided to write a quick update :) I can't believe I wrote the prologue nearly 1 year ago...how lazy am I haha. Well enjoy and I'm also thinking about making this story my main priority right now, give me your opinions.**

Chapter 1: The Fated Meetings

Bright's POV

Have you ever felt that it was destiny that you would meet and become close with a person? Well, I felt that it was fate that brought me to this girl in front of me. I still remember when we met, it was a clear day in spring. I'll never forget it, for as long as I live, that day will always hold a special place in my heart.

* * *

 _Flashback_

The sun was shining, but I couldn't see it as a few boys from my class surrounded me. Before I knew it, I was thrown to the ground and getting kicked around. I didn't mind it, part of me was already use to this. I tried to get up, but they just shove me to the ground again. This is what you would call bullying. Apparently, the reason was because I wasn't manly enough and I act like a gentleman. Just when I thought about giving up, I heard a voice from behind me.

"What are you guys doing?" a feminine yet stern voice behind the boys said.

"Who are you?" the boys demanded and parted a bit and I could see two girls standing in front of me. One with red hair and one with blue.

"You guys shouldn't do that." the blue haired girl whispered.

"Oh? And who is going to stop us? You two? Don't make me laugh." the boys taunted.

"I hate it when people underestimate me!" the red haired girl shouted as she clenched her fists and charged at the boys.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her beat all the guys up. She extended her hand to me, I felt like she was an angel rescuing me and taking me away from despair. I held on to her hand and got up. I looked into her red eyes and I could see hope and happiness, something I have forgotten about long ago.

"Fine!" the blue haired girl yelled. "How many times to I have to tell you, you can't solve problems through violence."

 _Fine, huh. I guess that was her name._ I thought as I remember I was still holding on to her hand. My face turned red like a tomato and let go of her hand. The warmth was still lingering.

"My name is Fine Sun!" she introduced. "This is my twin sister, Rein." said Fine as the blue haired girl bowed.

"What's your name?" Rein asked.

"My name is Bright Diamond." I mumbled. "Thank you for saving me." I blurted out.

The girl laughed. "Well, you should stand up for yourself next time."

 _How did she beat up those guys who were twice her size._ I wondered.

The blue haired girl seem to know what I was thinking. "Fine has a black belt in karate so she liked to use her ability to help people in need." she smiled.

* * *

Since that day, my feelings for Fine had been growing stronger and stronger with every passing day. I couldn't help but think how my life would be without her, I don't know if I can survive without her. This feeling feeling was good in someways but then I realized that I was going to lose her...to one of my best friends, Shade.

Shade Moon, the classic bad boy with no thought for anyone else, or so I thought. I couldn't help but think, the day that I became friends with him, was the day Fine started falling for him.

* * *

It was a summer afternoon, it was any normal day. I spent my day with the Sun twins and secretly sneaking glances at the red haired twin. It had been a while since Rein discovered my secret and started to test if I was good enough for her sister.

We were having a picnic in the park when we heard small chirping noises near the trunk of a tree. A baby bird had fell out of its nest. Fine immediately picked up the bird and stared climbing the tree. The tree was very tall and Rein and I worry for her safety. Once she got up to the nest, we were relieved but never would I have thought she would slip. I ran to catch her but I was too late...

There stood a boy with purple hair holding Fine in his arms. It was like looking at a fairytale coming to life, a prince saving his princess. I saw an expression on Fine's face that I have never seen before. Her face was red much like me when I she saved me. That's when I realized...she never had that expression when she was with me...

* * *

 _Present Day_

"No, you don't have to because I already have a boyfriend." Fine said as she held my hand. My eyes widened. "This is my boyfriend, Bright Diamond." Never have I thought I would hear those words from her. My heart felt happiness that no one else could give me, but I could see the tears in her eyes as she stared at her sister and her crush holding hands. I promised to myself, I would make Fine the happiest person ever.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next I'm probably going to update the Shein Version of Idol's Love and then This Time for Real. The reason is because I already updated a Shine story so I want to update every pairing before I repeat.**


End file.
